


Yakyuu ga kirai!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Baseball, Bickering, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Podemos ver el partido, Jin?” le preguntó, en tono de imploración.El mayor frunció la nariz.No le gustaba mucho el béisbol; no le interesaba, pero seguro que habría sido más dispuesto si no hubiera sido por el hecho que Kame, frente a los partidos, le daba la espalda a todo, empezando conversaciones imaginarias con los jugadores o, mejor, con el televisor.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	Yakyuu ga kirai!

**Yakyuu ga kirai!**

**(¡Odio el béisbol!)**

Cuando Jin y Kame volvieron a casa esa tarde, el mayor fue pronto a echarse en el sofá, dejándose llevar por un grito satisfecho.

“Tres días, ¡Kazu! ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos _tres_ días libres?” dijo, mirando al menor como si fuera la mañana de Navidad. Luego se paró para reflexionar, contando. “Son _setenta y dos_ horas.” añadió, al salirse los ojos.

Kamenashi se sentó en el sofá, desplazándole un poco los pies para hacerse sitio.

Sólo le sonrió, sin decirle que de hecho tenían esos días libres porque durante las semanas pasadas el trabajo había sido _agotador_. Se habían adelantado con los rodajes y las entrevistas, saliendo mañana temprano sin saber exactamente cuándo ni si iban a volver.

Esos tres días, vistos como premio, por él sólo eran una manera para recuperar las energías.

No dijo nada, de todas formas; ver a Jin tan emocionado no entretenía, y lo ponía de buen humor.

No quería arruinar el ambiente.

El mayor eligió ese momento para sentarse y meterse a su lado, cruzando las piernas en el sofá y asomándose para apoyarse el mentón en un hombro. Lo miró fijo, en aire involucrado.

“¿Qué podemos hacer estos tres días?” preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Kamenashi rio bajo, desplazándose bastante para apoyar los labios en los suyos.

“Estoy seguro que vamos a pensar en algo.” murmuró, en tono apenas alusivo.

Jin hizo una sonrisita, luego con un movimiento rápido le cogió la cintura y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, haciendo acabar al menor encima a él.

“Oh, claro. Puede ser que tenga algo interesante en mente.” contestó, en el mismo tono.

Kazuya rio, luego apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del mayor y se quedó quieto, disfrutando el toque de las manos de Jin cuando él empezó perezosamente a acariciarle la espalda. 

Tenían setenta y dos horas; y, por ahora, estaba bien quedándose así.

~

Esa tarde después de cenar, volvieron a tumbarse en el sofá.

Jin estaba listo a pelear sobre que mirar, como rutina, pero Kame habló primero.

Se giró a mirarlo con aire inocente, la mirada de cuando quería algo y sabía qué el mayor no iba a estar de acuerdo.

“¿Podemos ver el partido, Jin?” le preguntó, en tono de imploración.

El mayor frunció la nariz.

No le gustaba mucho el béisbol; no le interesaba, pero seguro que habría sido más dispuesto si no hubiera sido por el hecho que Kame, frente a los partidos, le daba la espalda a todo, empezando conversaciones imaginarias con los jugadores o, mejor, con el televisor.

“Kazu… ¿es tan importante?” preguntó, en aire para nada convencido. “Pensaba que pudiéramos ver una película...” hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, pasándole una mano en la cintura y dejándola subir bajo la camiseta. “O hacer algo diferente.” añadió.

El menor lo ignoró, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su toque.

“Pero son los Giants contra los Hashin, ¡Jin! Es un partido importante... te rugeo, ¡déjamelo ver!” le pidió, arrodillándose en el sofá y desplazándole el brazo, todavía mirándolo en aire de imploración.

Akanishi lo miró sombrío, algo que el menor probablemente no notó.

Luego se dejó recaer contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzando los brazos.

“Vale. Vamos a ver ese maldito béisbol.” concedió, poniendo un puchero melodramático.

Eso también, acabó siendo ignorado.

“Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias Jin!” le dijo Kazuya, sonriendo y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, que el mayor encontró absolutamente impersonal. “No es necesario que te quedes mirándola conmigo, si no quieres.” dijo luego, en el aire de encontrar esa propuesta el máximo de la generosidad.

Jin tuvo realmente ganas de irse, pero no lo hizo. Se encogió de hombros, sin mirar al menor.

“No importa. Me gusta estar contigo, también si vemos el partido.” dijo, aunque seguro que Kame no mereciera tanta consideración.

El partido empezó; al final de lo alto de la primera entrada, Jin bostezó.

Nunca se había hecho muchas preguntas sobre la pasión de su novio por ese deporte; sin embargo, en ese momento se preguntó como pudiera estar tan involucrado.

Tal vez porque pensaba de pasar la noche de manera diferente, pero ese partido le parecía más aburrido que lo normal.

Resistió hasta el final de la primera entrada sin muchos comentos, sólo mirando a Kame que se quejaba con el televisor; en ese punto, harto de estar quieto sin hacer nada, volvió cerca del menor.

Eligió un ataque directo, seguro que un gesto más sutil habría acabado siendo ignorado.

Le montó a horcajadas, metiéndole las manos detrás de la cabeza y besándolo.

“¡Jin!” se quejó un poco Kazuya cuando se alejó, pero sonreía.

Akanishi ignoró la queja, poniéndole las manos firmes en las caderas y empezando a levantarle la camiseta.

El menor pareció seguir la corriente; lo sentía jadear un poco, mientras sus manos vagaban a lo largo de su pecho y su lengua le lamía el cuello.

Estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta, cuando el menor echó un grito quejumbroso.

“Jin, ¡desplázate! ¡Empezó la segunda entrada!” exclamó, como si haber perdido los primeros segundos fuera una tragedia inimaginable.

El mayor le echó un vistazo furioso, pero se desplazó, volviendo a su posición del otro lado del sofá, más y más frustrado.

Mientras los Hashin iban a lanzar, aprovechó para hablar con Kame.

“Tienes maneras muy raras de divertirte.” masculló, dándole una patada en la pierna.

Kazuya rio, quedándose con los ojos fijos a la pantalla.

“No es mi culpa si me gusta el béisbol.” comentó, poniendo un aire casi de sueño. “Ah, ¡me gustaría jugar a béisbol por setenta y dos horas!” añadió, manteniendo en la cara una expresión que Jin sólo podía definir _aturdida_.

Le echó otro vistazo enojado.

“A veces me gustaría saber por qué espero en tu romanticismo.” murmuró, pero cuando vio el jugador enseñado lanzar, entendió de haber perdido el momento.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó de hecho Kazuya, pero él ni se preocupó de contestar.

 _In extremis, medidas extremas_ pensó Akanishi.

Apretó los dientes hasta que acabó la segunda entrada también; luego se puso en pie, tirando a Kamenashi por la camiseta y arrastrándolo sin delicadez del sofá al suelo, haciéndolo tumbar.

“¿Tienes intención de acosarme al final de todas entradas?” le preguntó, en aire entretenido.

“No creo que va hacerme falta.” comentó Jin, hablando más con sí mismo que con el menor.

Le quitó la camiseta rápido, bajándose y lamiéndole firmemente un pezón, distrayéndolo mientras su mano se iba más y más abajo, acabando dentro los pantalones del menor.

Le acarició lánguidamente el sexo, hasta que no lo sintió ponerse duro; entonces se desplazó, quitándole los pantalones también y dejándolo sólo con su ropa interior.

“Jin...” murmuró Kazuya, mientras el mayor volvía a tocarlo encima al tejido, con más fuerza.

Tal vez estaba a punto de decir algo más, Akanishi no lo sabía, pero en ese momento giró la cabeza hacia la pantalla y se puso en pie, apoyándose en los codos.

“Lo siento, Jin, está empezando.” le comunicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El mayor se mordió la lengua, sabiendo qué de lo contrario habría llegado la pelea, y decidió de evitar todos problemas.

Se extendió hacia el sofá, tomando el control remoto y apagando la televisión.

“Vas a verlo en diferido, _cielo_.” le dijo, rechinando los dientes.

La mirada que le echó Kame y su sonido casi horrorizado le habrían casi dado piedad, si no hubiera sido por la frustración que tenía, y por la erección que le presionaba en los pantalones, haciéndole imposible pensar en algo que no fuera Kazuya, desnudo bajo de él.

“¡Jin! No eres divertido, ¡lo estaba viendo!” se quejó, moviendo las piernas para empujar al mayor.

Sin embargo, Jin ni lo oyó; le montó otra vez a horcajadas, cogiéndole las muñecas en una mano y guardándolas encima de su cabeza, para evitar que se rebelara.

Trató de besarlo, pero el menor resistió, girando la cabeza para evitar el contacto con sus labios.

En otra ocasión Jin lo habría reprochado por su obstinación, pero esa tarde no tenía ganas de tratar de hacerlo razonar. Se encogió de hombros, metiéndose a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo, mientras la mano libre le quitaba también los bóxeres.

No era tonto, estaban juntos hace años ya, y sabía exactamente lo que hacer para que se rindiera, para que se pusiera del humor correcto.

Veía que Kame se esforzaba de quedarse impasible, como si el toco del mayor y su boca lo dejaran indiferente.

Cuando sintió las manos de Jin dejarlo, de todas maneras, y lo vio acercar la boca a su erección, no pudo controlar un movimiento instintivo de sus caderas.

Jin se mordió un labio, satisfecho, antes de tomarlo en boca.

No desperdició tiempo; siguió moviendo lánguidamente la lengua lo bastante para que Kazuya perdiera la cabeza, para que lo deseara, para que quisiera algo más, exactamente como lo había querido él.

Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, la boca todavía en él, disfrutando su expresión fruncida, casi dolorida por su ritmo flemático.

Rio bajo, antes de alcanzar el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacar el lubrificante.

Se lo vertió como podía en una mano, antes de comenzar a preparar rápidamente al menor.

Cuando Kazuya sintió el primero dedo de Jin penetrarlo se retorció; se levantó bastante de mirarlo en la cara, echándole un vistazo enojado.

“Al menos finjas que este no fuera tu propósito desde el principio.” le reprochó.

Jin se alejó, de manera bastante brusca de hacerlo gemir de decepción, y le sonrió, mientras los dedos se hacían dos.

“No veo por qué. Para mí, estaba bastante obvio que acabara así.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a prepararlo.

En cuanto vio que de su cara habían desaparecido incómodo y dolor, se puso encima a él; trató otra vez de besarlo y, otra vez, Kame se giró del otro lado.

Akanishi suspiró teatralmente, luego se quitó rápido los pantalones, apoyando una rodilla contra las piernas del menor hasta que las abrió y pudo meterse entre esas.

“Kazu...” le dijo, en tono exasperado. El menor lo miró, levantando las cejas.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, en tono inocente.

“No finjas que no lo quieres tú también.” contestó Jin, en aire de burla.

“No dije esto.”

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, seguía evitando sus tentativas de besarlo, sin tener éxito al mismo tiempo de parar esos movimientos instintivos de las caderas, que indicaban que quería más.

Akanishi suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia, empujándose un poco dentro el cuerpo del menor; Kame se mordió un labio y gimió. Trató de moverse contra el cuerpo de Jin, pero él le cogió una cadera, impidiéndoselo.

“Kazuya, bésame, ¡ _ahora mismo_!” le ordenó.

Kamenashi se quejó, mientras seguía agitándose en el agarre del mayor, el aliento más y más pesado.

“No veo la razón.” tuvo éxito de decir, jadeando.

“Porque decidiste de ver este jodido partido, me ignoraste e improvisamente decidiste que te importa más del béisbol que de mí. Me debes al menos un jodido beso.” le explicó, mientras trataba de ignorar su urgencia de empujarse dentro de él.

Kame lo miró en aire entretenido.

“No seas tonto, Bakanishi.” le insultó. “Pensar que puedas preferir el béisbol a ti es ridículo, ¿te das cuenta? Sólo quería ver ese _jodido partido_ , dado que tenemos tres días de libertad. No me parece una tragedia.”

Jin frunció el entrecejo.

“¿Y te parece mucho? ¿Cuándo piensas que va a pasar otra vez? Pasamos todos los días trabajando y nunca tenemos un momento para estar juntos, porque cuando volvemos a casa estamos demasiado hartos, y en cuanto tenemos tiempo libre lo primero que haces es...” Kame paró la queja de Jin; le llevó una mano a la nuca, tirándolo contra de sí y besándolo, de manera casi violenta.

Fue entonces que Akanishi, incapaz de aguantarse, entró enteramente dentro de él, y sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse empezó a empujar dentro de él, con calor.

Kame habría hecho una sonrisa satisfecha en ese momento, si no hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa; cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello de Jin, teniéndose cerca de él, moviéndose al ritmo de sus empujones y gimiéndole al oído, algo que sabía qué el mayor adoraba.

Todo esto, junto a la espera, fue demasiado por Jin, que empezó a sentirse cerca del orgasmo.

Trató de controlarse, ralentizando un poco el ritmo y llevando una mano entre sus cuerpos, envolviéndola alrededor del sexo del menor, moviéndola rápidamente.

Cuando oyó los gemidos de Kazuya hacerse más agudos, sus movimientos volvieron a ser erráticos.

Fue el menor que se corrió primero, desmayándose al suelo agotado; estaba todavía afectado por el orgasmo, cuando sintió al mayor correrse dentro de él. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de pura beatitud, Jin recayó encima a Kame, sin preocuparse de apretarlo.

Se quedaron inmóviles más que un minuto, antes que Jin sintiera una mano en la cadera, y luego se encontró a lado de Kame, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras se levantaba e iba al baño; salió unos minutos después, llevando una bata y, sin preocuparse de recuperar su ropa ni del hecho que su novio siguiera estando al suelo, se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo de vuelta la televisión.

Akanishi lo miró, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿De verdad estás volviendo a ver el partido?” preguntó, incrédulo.

“¡Qué percepción!” contestó el menor, sarcástico, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Despacio, el mayor le levantó del suelo; despacio se quitó la camiseta sucia, dejándola caer con la ropa del menor; despacio se giró a mirarlo, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

“La próxima vez que tenemos tiempo libre, creo que voy a pasarlo a casa de mis padres.” le comunicó, rechinando los dientes.

“¿Soportarías mi falta?” preguntó distraídamente Kamenashi, todavía con un poco de ironía.

Jin hizo un sonido de desdén, mientras iba hacia la habitación.

“Creo que sí; mi mano derecha me da mucho más afecto que tú.” comentó, en tono venenoso.

Oyó a Kame reír bajo, pero no se preocupó de volver al otro cuarto.

No había duda.

 _Odiaba_ el béisbol.


End file.
